


Spilled Drinks

by Luna_Myth



Category: Magic Animal Club
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Partying, Squampy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties are dangerous environments. Especially if you've had too much to drink. So when Squid befriends someone who ran into him, it's not surprising that some strange things happen. Multi-chapter, Tumblr Prompted Verse. AU where Stampy and Squid met while drunk at a party. Eventual romance. Sporadic updates because it's prompted and alright where it is. Not much plot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

“Hey!” Squid said indignantly as a taller, thin form bumped into him on the way to the drink cooler. He focused his eyes on the party-goer. It was a guy with fluffy black hair and a casual t-shirt and jacket. “Watch where you’re going, you spilled my drink!” 

The black haired guy turned back towards him, swaying slightly to invisible music. “Oh, I’m really sorry, mate.” His eyes seemed to struggle to focus on Squid before he smiled and repeated, “I’m really sorry; I stained your shirt. Aw, that sucks. Umm.. I’ll give you mine then! I can wear your soaked one and then… I’ll wash it and give it back!”

“I’ll get you another drink, too.” He added with crooked grin.

“Naw, really, it’s fine, mate. I don’t think your shirt would fit me, anyways.” Squid tried to smile. “Also, I’m used to my shirt being wet. I go swimming a lot.”

The party-goer still looked troubled. “At least let me get you that drink then.”

“Well, I only accept drinks from people whose names I know, so unless that changes, I’ll, uh, have to decline.” Squid replied with a lopsided smirk to match the other man’s.

The man’s face brightened. “Why, that’s easy! You can call me Stampy. That’s my name on Youtube.”

Squid grinned, “Call me Squid then. That’s my Youtube name.”

“Perfect!” Stampy exclaimed happily. “Now come on!” He grabbed Squid’s arm and started dragging outside. “Drinks this way!”

Bemused, Squid let himself be dragged towards the party cooler.

* * *

 

With a drink in his hand once more and a new acquaintance talking to him animatedly about video games, Squid wondered where this night was going. It had been a while since he had gone out to a party. How do these things end? It was one in the morning and everyone was still going strong. 

“You know,” Stampy said with a mischievous glint in his eye. “This house has an xBox upstairs.” He started to walk towards the stairs with Squid following him cautiously. “What if we were to play a bit of Minecraft? A bit of Minecraft on the ‘box. Good old ‘box.” 

Squid smirked. “You know what, Stampy?”

“What?” Stampy said from over by the xBox which he was turning on and configuring the controllers. 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Squid walked over from the wall he’d been leaning against and started looking at the games. 

“Well, I should hope not.” Stampy said, amused. “Seeing as you’re going to be one of the people playing.” He handed Squid the one controller he had managed to turn on. 

“What?” Squid looked around. “Where’s your controller? He asked as Stampy set up Minecraft on the xBox. 

“Don’t need one.” Stampy said. “I’m going to be playing through you.” 

Squid sputtered. “Say what?”

Stampy grinned. “You heard me, I’m going play through you. I’ll tap your shoulders for you to turn each direction. Your head means go forward; your neck is go backwards. And your ears are each of the triggers. “

“Well, that sounds alright then. What are we trying to do?” Squid asked roughly. 

“We’re trying to get a diamond.” Stampy explained. “We can turn the bonus chest on to give us a head start and, uh, oh yeah. I almost forgot. Each time you mess up? It’s going to happen, Squid. Each time you mess up, we have to take a drink.” 

Squid laughed, shaking his head. “We’re going to be totally sloshed by the time this is done.”

“Brilliant, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, sure, mate, keep calling it that.” Squid checked around the room for a chair. “Can I sit down then to play?” 

“Um, yeah, sure.” Stampy agreed. “I’ll just lean against the wall behind your chair. Let’s get started.” 

Squid sat down and put his elbows on his knees to play after setting his drink under his chair protectively. “Ready when you are, Stamps.”

“Alrighty then. Set up a new world.” Stampy instructed. “Bonus chest on. Easy mode. Um, generate structures can be on too I suppose. It doesn’t matter.” 

Squid did as he asked. The Minecraft xBox loading screen came up. Both of them waited in silence as the world loaded slowly.  

“So, Stampy,” Squid started casually. “You do Youtube videos, too, don’t you?” 

“Um yeah.” Stampy replied. “Minecraft xBox survivals, that sort of thing. The occasional indy game…” He set his hands on Squid’s shoulders and tried to focus. “Okay, I’m going to direct you to the, um, to the bonus chest.” 

Stampy tapped Squid’s right shoulder twice and scanned the terrain. “Okay, full pan now.” He tapped Squid’s shoulder again until they were looking the same direction as before. The bonus chest was off to their right.

“Okay then, Squid, when I tap your shoulder, turned slowly and then stop then I tell you to go forward.” Stampy instructed. 

Stampy touched Squid’s shoulder and Squid started to pan across the screen towards the right until Stampy put his hand on his head. 

“No, you went to far, go back to the left.” Stampy told him, while placing his hands in the appropriate positions. 

“We have to take a drink now, don’t we?” Squid pointed out. 

“Oh yeah, here.” Stampy said in recognition as he handed Squid the drink he’d stored beneath the chair. 

Grabbing his own drink from the windowsill he drank in unison with Squid. 

“Right,” Squid said, shaking out his hands in preparation for the attempt. “Let’s do this right this time.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Stampy said, smiling. “We have this! Are we such noobs that we can’t even get to a bonus chest in this manner? Are we, Squid? Are we?” 

Squid burst out laughing. “Apparently we are, mate!” 

As Stampy was talking he’d been directing Squid and although they had made it to the bonus chest, they were failing to aline the crosshairs with it. 

Stampy started laughing, a sound that Squid had found hilarious when he’d first hear it and he found just as amusing now. 

“I was just, I was just saying,” Stampy tried to say as he laughed. “And then. And then we failed and-“ He gave up trying to talk and just laughed. 

When Squid stopped laughing and Stampy’s laughter had faded into fits of chuckling Squid took another drink. 

“Oh yeah,” Stampy said, still out of breath. “Okay.” 

After his obligatory swallow, Stampy tried to focus. It wasn’t easy. 

“Oh this is good then.” Squid said then they finally managed to open the chest. “An axe, a bit of wood. Ooh, a pickaxe!” 

Stampy stared at the screen. “Right we should probably just go straight down into a cave.” 

Distractedly, Stampy tilted Squid’s head downwards, despite not having explained what that meant. 

“Oi, mate, you never said what that meant!” Squid complained as he pointed the crosshairs at the block beneath him. 

“Yeah, but you seem to know what it means.” Stampy argued. “Come on now, dig.” He wiggled Squid’s right ear and Squid obediently pressed the right trigger. 

Stampy grinned. “Awesome! Umm… switch to your pickaxe.” Stampy waited until Squid did as instructed before tapping his right ear again. After mining down a few blocks he tilted Squid’s head up again. He watched as Squid’s avatar did the same.

“Oh wow, I could troll you so hard here.” Stampy commented as he made Squid mine again. 

“Wait, let me try something.” Stampy said, staring intently at the screen. 

Squid, who had been apathetic for the most part while mining, jerked up. “Wait, what are you going to do?” 

Stampy waved his hand haphazardly. “Oh relax, Squid-nugget! Nothing dangerous.” He was still smiling relaxedly. 

“Did you just call me Squid-nugget?” Squid asked, confused, as he slumped again and waited for Stampy to try his thing. 

“Did I?” Stampy said in bemusement. “Alright then, Squid-Nugget, let me just…” 

Stampy started slowly tilting Squid’s head, occasionally tapping his shoulders. On screen the MineCraft character moved in unison with Squid’s head movements and performed some side-steps once in a while. 

“Wait, try this.” Stampy said, still watching the screen. He tapped rapidly on Squid’s right shoulder and the character spun. “Aww, this is so cool! You’re good at this!” 

“Good at what, MineCraft dancing?” Squid asked sardonically. 

“Yeaah!” Stampy said, looking at Squid now. “Yeah, that’s what we can call this! Oh this is awesome. Who cares about mining when you can do this?” 

Squid twisted to look over at Stampy. “Are you alright? You seem to be getting very distracted.” 

Stampy thought about it. “Umm I don’t know. It feels like my brain is sort of, dancing? Like my brain is MineCraft dancing, but it’s that drink over there in control.” 

Squid laughed. “I told you we’d get totally sloshed. How much did you drink before I met you?” 

Stampy tried to focus on Squid. “I think it was about… three drinks? And then there’s the one I was drinking just now…”

Squid set down the controller and stood up to look Stampy in the eyes. “And I bet you’re a lightweight too.” He smirked. 

“I don’t think we’re getting any further with getting a diamond today, Stamps.” Squid told him. “Come on then, let’s go do something else.” 

“Oh alright.” Stampy agreed. “Um, don’t forget your drink, mate. Here.” He handed it to Squid and snatched his own from the sill.

“Thanks, I could stand to have a bit more, yeah.” Squid said agreeably. “Let’s go see what’s happening in the main living room. Careful on the stairs.” 

They made their way downstairs, Stampy stumbling, Squid chuckling as he walked in front of Stampy in an attempt to stop his friend from falling. 

After dragging Stampy through the crowded kitchen, Squid pushed his way into the living room, where people were sitting around watching a marathon of some romcom. 

“Oh it’s this show!” Stampy said happily. “A friend of mine really likes it and she said I should watch it sometime.” 

Squid shrugged. “Well then we might as well stay here and watch. What time are you going home?” 

Stampy sat down and watched the tv. “Um I dunno. I just planned to stay for a while and leave when I got bored.” 

Squid sat down next to him. “Right, tell me when you get bored then and I’ll go home too. After all, what fun is a party without some friends?” 

Stampy looked amused. “Alright, Squid. Hey, I can show you where I live then, since it’s so close to here. So we can keep in touch, yeah?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Squid said in a tone that can only be described as one part goofy, one part serious and all parts Squid-nugget. 

“That’s good then.” Stampy smiled. “It ‘sounds like a plan’. Best way for an idea to go over.” 

They fell into silence and watched the tv, taking sips of their drinks. Squid’s thoughts wandered, thinking this would be nicer if it was just the two of them. Maybe sometime he could come over and they could watch tv without loads of other people talking. It might be nicer if his brain didn’t feel so foggy, too. 

“Hey, imagine if we were in this show!” Stampy said suddenly. 

Squid looked at him. “You think either of us is smart enough to be that main character? Like, mate, that guy’s a doctor.” 

Stampy considered this. “Well we wouldn’t have to be the main characters. How about that one guy, with gaming t-shirt? Come on, I could be him. And you could be his best friend, the roommate!”

“What would they be doing if they were drunk?” Squid asked him. “Eh? Ever thought about that?” 

“Well… this is a romcom. So they would, maybe, ending up kissing? I don’t know, I never watch romantic comedies. Cartoons are more my thing.” Stampy grinned. 

Squid scoffed. “Yeah, right. As if our characters would be allowed to kiss while drunk.” 

“Well, who’s going to stop them?” Stampy asked in confusion. “Here I’ll kiss you and we’ll see if someone stops us.” 

Squid straightened in alarm. “Wait, wha-?” He started to say, but Stampy had already leaned closer and put his lips on Squid’s. 

Squid stiffened at first, but slowly he relaxed and gently held onto Stampy’s lower lip. This was actually kind of nice, he reflected as Stampy tugged gently at his upper lip. 

After a few seconds, Stampy pulled back and said, “See? Nobody stopped us! Theory proven!” Then he chuckled in slight hysterics. 

“Um right, mate, I don’t think that makes sense, but I’m cool, I’m good, I’ll just roll with it.” Squid said, dazed. “Never look a gift house in the mouth, that’s what I always said.”

“Never look a gift cat in the mouth.” Stampy corrected before adding something about that’s where you’re supposed to kiss them instead. 

“Anyways, Stampy, as much as I enjoyed hanging out with you here, I think the party’s almost over.” Squid said, pointing over at the host of the party. 

Stampy looked over at the doorway to his right. “Aw man, that’s rubbish. I can just show you where I live then and, umm, I guess I should give you my Skype?”

Squid smiled. “Yeah, sure, Skype is good. Mine is iballisticsquid, no caps, I think. Just search that, you’ll find it.” 

Stampy pulled out a pen and wrote that down on his hand. “Alright then,” He said, capping the pen. “I’m Stampylongnose. Just search that and it should come up.” 

Squid nodded and started trying to make his way to the door. “Let’s get going then.”

Stampy followed Squid’s path to the door and ended up grabbing his hand so they wouldn’t get separated. Once they made it outside, Stampy pointed to the left with his free hand, which also happened to be his left, and they set off towards the end of the street. They stumbled along the sidewalk, chatting amiably and still holding hands, until Squid realized this and released. If Stampy noticed he didn’t mention it and he kept commentating on the various houses they were passing. It seemed he really did live in the area and know it pretty well. 

In the middle of a story about the owners of a blue house they had passed, Stampy asked, “How did you get invited to this party anyways? I’ve heard of everyone there except for you and they all live in the area.” 

Squid laughed nervously. “Funny story, actually. I may have sort of crashed the party. So that happened.” 

Stampy grinned. “Ohhh, that explains it! Ha! Well, Squid, I’ll have you know that you’re  one of the nicest party crashers I’ve ever met.” Then he added in a silly voice. “Nice to met you!” 

“Aww, thanks!” Squid replied, grinning. 

Stampy stopped walking. “And now, party-crashing aside, we have the Stampy Cat household’s house!” He gestured grandly to a bright orange and yellow one-story house.

Squid looked at it appraisingly. “Lovely place you have there. Matches your outfit.” 

Stampy laughed. “I got it for the price and the color.” 

“Anyways,” Squid interrupted. “I got to go now. I’ll Skype you later, probably.”

Stampy nodded. “See ya then, Squid-nugget!”

Squid walked off and waved behind him. “Later, Stamps!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I never added this part to AO3? Short, but whatever.

 

Stampy woke up with foggy memories and a splitting headache. Instead of trying to figure himself out he rolled over and put his head under a pillow. But unfortunately, his headache prevented him from falling back to sleep.

Covering his eyes with his hand, he rolled out of bed and closed the blinds. After blocking out all sources of light from his room, his head felt a bit better, but his stomach felt like it was trying to break dance out of his abdomen. He laughed at that analogy and then sat back down on his bed in an attempt to keep his stomach inside him. 

Stampy tried to remember exactly how much he had drank at that party. He remembered having four glasses and then… 

Squid. He’d had four glasses and then he’d bumped into Squid. They’d talked for a while and then tried to play Minecraft with a drinking game. His own idea of course. Looking back on it, he was surprised Squid had agreed. He’d seemed more sober than him, but maybe he just got drunk in a different way. 

Stampy remembered failing at Minecraft and drinking his fifth glass and then Squid had gotten concerned and taken him downstairs into the living room to watch some show. For some reason they’d started talking about if they were the characters in the show. By then Stampy was really drunk. Drunk enough to have kissed a random guy, enough.

Stampy groaned and then laughed weakly. He’d kissed a recently met friend of his at the party and then gotten his contact information. While they were both drunk. And now he had an obligation to talk to him. Which wasn’t such a bad thing, because personally he thought they could be great friends, but now that they were both sober and in their right minds… Well, it’s pretty strange to go talk to someone sober who you’ve only known while drunk. He hoped Squid didn’t regret meeting him. Under normal circumstances he was sure they’d have become friends anyways. This just gave them a bit of a head start of their friendship.

Wincing, Stampy checked his phone and saw several notifications from his Skype app. Squid had apparently woken up sooner and tried to call him. That was good. If he was up earlier he must not have been as drunk or hungover. So he was in his right mind and still attempting to contact Stampy.

Stampy smiled. He was right. He and Squid really could become great friends. 

Unlocking his phone he checked Skype instant messages and told Squid he’d call him back once he was dressed. 

Squid replied right away and teased him for waking up so late, complete with smiley face with its tongue out emoji.

Grinning, Stampy went to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this you can go to my Tumblr by this same username and prompt me more through my ask box. Anon is enabled.


End file.
